A known prior art packaging apparatus equipment which fills material into bags has a rotary table, the material being filled into the bags and packaged when said table is intermittently or continuously rotated as empty wrapping bags are supplied to said table. However, in this prior art packaging apparatus, it is a defect that the construction is extremely complicated and thus causes high prices.
In the prior art there is a known packaging apparatus in which a bag-supplying device, a filling device and a sealing device are arranged in a straight line. It is acknowledged that these prior art devices are easily and simply manufactured, but waiting time is required between the operations of bag-supplying and bag opening work, and the filling of the bag, thereby reducing the productivity required for efficient practice.